Pari (im)possible
by angelbr
Summary: Mon nom est Blaise, mon défi: Faire en sorte que Granger et Drago sortent ensemble. Impossible vous dites? C'est ce que nous verrons!
1. Prologue

**Pari (im)possible**

**Bonjour, voici une nouvelle histoire. Je n'arrête pas « Quand tout change » (que je vous invite à découvrir ^^), mais j'ai envie d'écrire cette histoire en parallèle. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne découverte =) **

**Résumé: **Mon nom est Blaise, mon défi: Faire en sorte que Granger et Drago sortent ensemble. Impossible vous dites? C'est ce que nous verrons!

**Disclamer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling.

**Rating: **T

**Informations**: Cette histoire sera écrite par rapport au point de vue de Blaise. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'informations sur ce personnage. Je me suis inspirée des autres Fan Fictions pour faire son caractère. J'espère que celui-ci collera à vos espérances.

Et deuxième informations: Je n'ai pas pu tuer Rogue... Je l'aime de trop, et je trouve injuste de mourir ainsi, après tout ce qu'il a fait.

* * *

**Prologue**

Mon nom est Blaise Zabini. Vous ne me connaissez pas encore? Ne vous inquiétez pas. Bientôt vous saurez tout ce qu'il faut savoir.

Mais commençons plutôt par le plus important: Moi. Je suis sans conteste le garçon le plus mignon de Poudlard. Sans vouloir me vanter, je pourrais même étendre ma légendaire beauté à toute l'Angleterre. Vous pensez que j'exagère? Alors vous n'avez jamais vu ma superbe musculature, ma peau parfaitement colorée. Je suis un peu comme du chocolat au lait. Personne ne peut me résister, comme personne ne peut résister au chocolat.

Vous trouvez peut-être que j'exagère encore la réalité. N'oubliez pas que je suis un véritable Serpentard.

En parlant de ça, jamais vous ne devinerez où je vais en ce moment même...

Vous ne trouvez vraiment pas?

Et oui, vous avez effectivement bien raison, je retourne à l'école de magie qui m'a accueilli pendant les six années précédentes : Poudlard.

Je vous entends déjà venir: Comment se fait-il que je retourne dans cette école? Eh bien, je vais vous répondre avant même que vous ne posez cette question:

_« Il y a très longtemps dans un château e__n __Grande-Bretagne_ _vivait une chauve-souris. Personne ne l'aimait, et pour cause, elle était vraiment très très laide, un peu __comme Weasmoche quoi. Malgré cela, à cause de la puissance de ce rat avec des ailes, il était très respecté et surtout craint. Il a décrété que toute personne étant d'origine Moldue devaient être mises à mort. Il y eut beaucoup de combats, et de terribles pertes de chaque côté. Mais attention, roulement de tambours. TADAM: Notre cher Potty National est venu et a terrassé Voldy. » _

Belle histoire n'est-ce pas? Mais cela n'explique toujours pas, pourquoi je suis revenu à Poudlard. C'est tout simplement parce que durant la guerre, mes amis et moi n'avons pas voulu participer aux affrontements. Nous ne voulions pas ressembler à nos parents qui suivent sans réfléchir un homme qui tue des innocents. Nous ne voulions surtout pas mourir pour lui.

Attention, nous n'étions pas des membres de L'ordre du Phénix. Nous étions juste neutres. Le fait de ne pas avoir participé aux combats, à l'instar de nos parents, a fait en sorte que nous n'avons pas été jugés. C'est pourquoi, nous pouvons revenir dans cette école.

Même si, ça me tue de le dire, nous devons remercier McGonagall – la nouvelle directrice – d'avoir autorisé notre retour. D'après elle, l'amour et le pardon sont les maîtres mots après cette guerre.

Vous vous demandez de qui je parle? Et oui, parce que même si je suis le plus magnifique, je ne suis pas revenu seul: Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malefoy sont également de la partie.

Nombreux sont ceux qui se demandent plus particulièrement pourquoi Draco Malefoy était revenu, car après tout il est celui qui avait pointé sa baguette sur Dumbledore. Probablement pour vous jouez un mauvais tour, Non, non je plaisante -les expressions moldues envahissent mon esprit-, quoique ce blondinet en est bien réellement capable. Ou en étais-je ? Ah oui, Draco est revenu grâce et uniquement à l'intervention de Rogue, notre très cher professeur de potion et adorer maître de maison, Que ferions-nous sans lui ? Il a témoigné en sa faveur, qu'il n'était en rien dans la mort du directeur. Quant à Potty, il a confirmé ses dires. A contre cœur, j'en suis sur..

Voilà comment notre superbe et magnifique bande retourne à Poudlard pour notre dernière année.

Vous pensez que cette année se passera sans evénements particuliers? C'est sans compter sur Théo: J'ai exactement 6 mois, c'est à dire jusqu'à la fin février pour faire tomber amoureux Drago et Hermione, ensemble. Comment est arrivé ce défi. Pour le comprendre, il faut revenir deux jours en arrière... Là ou mon malheur commença

* * *

**oOo Deux jours plus tôt oOo**

Comme chaque année, Théo est venu passer quelques jours chez moi. Un feu de cheminée en fond, un verre de Wisky pur-feu dans la main ainsi qu'une grande discussion qui nous attendait

-Deux jours, tu imagines, dans deux jours nous retournerons enfin à Poudlard, me dit Théo en y pensant soudainement.

-A nous les jolies filles!

-A nous les devoirs, les soirées d'études, les cours interminables, …soupira-t-il en y pensant déjà

-Ne sois pas si négatif. Pense plutôt aux filles!

Après ces mots, je me lève et me dirige vers la cheminée.

-Il n'y a pas que les filles Blaise, il y a aussi les Aspic.

-Ne parle pas de malheur, nous avons bien le temps avant de les passer. J'espère que cette année sera intéressante, même si je sens qu'elle sera vraiment très longue. Presqu'aucune fille ne me résiste.

-Toujours aussi modeste.

Je me retourne vers lui et avec un grand sourire je lui réponds:

-Je suis juste réaliste. Comment pourrions-nous rendre cette année plus mémorable?

-En étudiant? Dit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

-Théo, dis moi comment tu as fait pour venir chez les Serpentard? Demandais-je perdu.

-N'oublie pas que je suis un sorcier avec le sang le plus pur que l'on peut trouver. Je suis le plus intelligent, mais également très rusé. Dit-il avec un sourire Made In Malefoy.

-Tu trouves que moi, je suis modeste? Dis-je faussement blessé.

-Ahah, je suis un vrai Serpentard alors?

-Oui je le reconnais.

A ces mots, nous nous regardons et nous rigolons avant de siroter notre Wisky pur-feu.

-Mais ça ne règle pas mon problème. Comment rendre cette année plus attrayante? Demandais-je en réfléchissant.

-Eh bien, que dis-tu d'un défi?

-Comment ça? Demandais-je vraiment intrigué par cette idée.

-Tu veux rendre l'année plus intéressante, il suffit de te lancer un défi.

-Quel genre de défi?

-Il ne faut pas un trop facile, sinon tu le feras en un rien de temps. Il faut que ce soit intéressant.

-Tu as quelque chose en tête je suppose?

-Oui... dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Dis moi ce que c'est.

-Tu vas devoir faire en sorte que Drago tombe amoureux...

-Tu plaisantes? Il préfère jouer avec les filles, il est pire que moi. Le plus longtemps qu'il a tenu avec une fille doit être 2 semaines. Il est impossible qu'il tombe amoureux. Enfin cela devrait m'occuper un moment.

Je retourne m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil tout en me demandant comment je vais pouvoir relever ce défi.

-Je n'avais pas terminé. Tu vas devoir faire en sorte que Drago tombe amoureux mais pas de n'importe quelle fille... de Granger.

-Quoi? Mais tu es fou jamais il ne pourra en tomber amoureux. Je tiens à ma vie, un minimum, et puis pourquoi elle ? Quitte à me faire étriper par Draco, autant que ça en vaille la chandelle

-C'est toi qui voulait quelque chose de palpitant. Je pense que cela pourra t'occuper un bon moment cette année. Tu as 6 mois pour relever ce défis. Pour le réussir, il faut que Granger et Drago sortent ensemble. Cette liaison devra être connue de tous. Pas d'amour secret!

Non mais comment peut-il avoir des idées aussi tordues? Je me demande vraiment où il est allé chercher une idée aussi folles. Il doit vraiment avoir des problèmes pour penser à ça...

-Drago va me tuer... Je gagne quoi si je réussis? Demandais-je intéressé par le gain.

Et oui, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous faisions des paris entre Serpentard. Mais c'est la première fois qu'un pari aussi tordu a été prononcé.

-Je fais tes devoirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

-De plus en plus séduisant ce défi.

-Si tu perds, tu devras sortir 1 mois avec Millicent Bulstrode. Après ce mois, tu devras la quitter, et dire devant tout le monde que tu ne peux rester avec, car tu es fou d'amour pour Weasley garçon.

-Dire que je doutais que tu étais un vrai Serpentard... dis-je avec désespoir. Mais dis-moi tu y as réfléchi avant à ce défi, je me trompe?

-Alors partant? Dit-il sans me répondre, mais avec un grand sourire. Personnellement, je suis sur que tu vas rater. Dit-il sur de lui.

-Ne me prends pas par les sentiments! Prépare toi à perdre, et à faire mes devoirs. Il y a intérêt à ce qu'ils soient parfaits!

* * *

Et voilà comment je me retrouve à devoir faire en sorte qu'ils tombent amoureux. Non mais quelle idée de trouver un tel pari. Où a-t-il trouvé une telle idée? C'est totalement impossible de la réussir. Que Merlin me vienne en aide, car sans lui, je vais avoir du mal.

Je vais devoir trouver des moyens radicaux pour réussir ce défi.

Afin de réussir ma mission quasi impossible, j'ai réfléchi par avance à différents points (et oui, je sais le faire quand j'ai un minimum de motivation, et là c'est bel et bien le cas si je veux réussir à sauver mes fesses du Bulstrode):

Petit 1. () Trouver des informations sur Granger = Important de connaître notre cible. Soyons proche de nos amis et encore davantage de nos ennemis.

Petit 2. () Trouver des informations sur Drago = Même si c'est un de mes meilleurs amis, je dois faire une liste d'informations sur lui. Ca peut-être utile par la suite afin de trouver ce qu'il recherche chez une fille, celle qu'il choisirait pour la vie et non pas pour une nuit.

Pour le moment, je n'ai trouvé que ça comme points. Mais je trouverai bien par la suite comment faire pour allonger ma liste, et donc en quelque sorte ma survie.

Maintenant, je pars à la chasse aux informations!

Granger et Drago, attendez-vous à tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre!

Sur l'honneur de Blaise Zabini !

* * *

**Et voilà, l'histoire est lancée. J'espère que ce début vous a plu. Pensez-vous que Blaise va réussir à réunir deux personnes totalement différentes? Comment va-t-il faire? **

**Ps: Votre avis est très important pour me permettre de m'améliorer. **

**A bientôt mes petits loups =)**


	2. Chapitre 1: A la recherche d'information

**Coucou, tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour les Review, mises en favoris, alertes. Ca m'a fait vraiment vraiment très plaisir =D**

**Merci à Kanade Tashibana d'avoir relu le premier chapitre et de m'avoir aidé à le corriger, tu gères =D Merciiiii. Je vous invite donc à relire le premier chapitre, des corrections y ont été menées. Mais pas de changement dans l'histoire en elle-même.**

**Merci également à Amy Evans, d'avoir relu ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup =D**

**Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre. **

**Réponses aux review anonyme : **

**Mama**: Coucou, j'avoue que je ne sais pas encore qui va tomber amoureux en premier. Ni même s'ils vont tomber amoureux. (ahah,je garde le mystère). Pour Hermione, j'essaie de rester proche de la réalité des livres. Mais je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il en sera pour sa sexualité. Encore merci pour ta Review =)

**Chris:** Merci beaucoup ça me fait super plaisir =) La suite arrive justement maintenant =)

* * *

**Chapitre 1: A la recherche d'informations**

Nous sommes le 1 septembre. Qui dit premier septembre dit rentrée scolaire. Il me reste exactement 6 mois, soit 182 jours pour mener à bien mon pari. Comment puis-je savoir qu'il me reste autant de temps? Eh bien j'ai tout simplement pris 5 minutes de mon précieux temps pour le calculer. Grâce à ce petit calcul, j'ai oublié le fait que je ne sais pas jouer les cupidons. Imaginez alors si je dois mettre ensemble deux personnes qui se détestent.

Toutes mes affaires sont prêtes. Gizmo mon elfe de maison les a préparées. J'espère pour lui qu'il n'a rien oublié! Je serais alors obligé d'utiliser de l'argent de mon énorme compte en banque pour aller acheter ce qu'il me manque. Que c'est dur la vie de riche.

J'ai beau être riche, il faut tout de même que je me dépêche de partir à la gare. Autrement, je risque de rater le Poudlard Express. Et un Zabini n'est jamais en retard. Je vais embrasser ma mère et je transplane à la gare.

Je suis à peine arrivé à la gare qu'une masse se jette sur moi, puis me frappe

-Aie! Dis-je pour la forme, un Zabini n'a jamais mal. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

-C'est pour ne pas m'avoir envoyé plus de lettres! Dis Pansy d'une voix faussement en colère

-Mais Pansy on s'est vus la semaine dernière, et je t'ai envoyé une lettre 4 jours. Dis-je désespéré.

-Oui, mais tu aurais dû en envoyer plus. Dit-elle vexée.

-Avoue que c'est ma magnifique musculature qui t'a manquée. Je sais que tu aimes m'admirer. Dis-je avec un grand sourire et fier de ma réplique.

-Musculature? Parce que tu penses qu'en mangeant des Chocogrenouilles à longueur de journée, tu vas avoir une musculature? Dit une voix moqueuse derrière moi.

Je me retourne, et je vois Drago. Je vais pour lui serrer la main, quand je sens qu'on me pousse. En effet, Pansy m'a écarté un peu fortement pour pouvoir se jeter dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi tu ne le frappes pas? Demandais-je vexé

-Parce que je suis beaucoup trop beau et parfait. Dit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

-Non, dit Pansy. Enfin, si tu es beau, mais tu es loin d'être parfait. C'est juste que tu m'as envoyé une lettre 3 jours.

-Quoi? Juste pour un jour? Dis-je scandalisé.

-Et oui. Dit-elle sérieusement.

-Mais où est Théo? demande Drago.

-Oh bah, s'il ne vient pas et qu'il manque le train, ça nous fera un lit de plus dans la chambre. Dis-je en imaginant ce que j'allais pouvoir faire dans son lit. Ou qui j'allais pouvoir y inviter.

Malheureusement pour moi, théo arriva. Je devrais encore me contenter de mon lit cette année. A nouveau, Pansy se jette dans ces bras, sans le frapper.

-Oh et lui pourquoi tu ne le frappes pas? Demandais-je.

Elle me regarde et commence à rougir. Pourquoi réagit-elle ainsi? Pansy ne rougit jamais en temps normal! Et pourquoi elle le fixe ainsi? Je suis bien plus beau que lui! Non pas que Pansy m'intéresse. Mais ma fierté en prend un coup là! Pansy regarde moi, allez tu peux le faire!

-Bonjour à toi aussi Blaise, je suis content de te voir, dit Théo d'un ton un peu trop enjoué pour être vrai.

Alors que j'allais répliquer, Granger apparaît juste devant nous. Sans faire attention à qui se trouve autour d'elle, et donc à nous, elle court et se jette dans les bras d'Harry. Elle échange quelques paroles que je n'arrive pas à distinguer. Puis, Weaslette fille et garçon arrivent. Elle prend la fille dans ces bras, puis se tourne vers la Belette. Au lieu de se jeter sur lui, elle semble hésiter. Puis au bout d'un moment qui me semble assez long, elle le prend gauchement dans ces bras. Puis s'éloigne tout aussi vite.

-Étrange, dit Pansy. Je pensais que la belette et Grangie étaient ensemble. En même temps que ferait un traitre à son sang et une enfant de Moldus en couple?

Avant que quiconque ait pu répliquer, le train commence à siffler.

-Nous ferions mieux de monter, sinon il risque de partir sans nous. Dit Théo avec un air renfrogné à cause de la situation.

Mmm, c'est encore plus intéressant que je ne le pensais. Grangie avait l'air mal à l'aise face à Weaslaid. On peut peut-être écarter la possibilité qu'ils soient ensemble. Je dois m'en assurer. Il ne me faudrait pas un obstacle supplémentaire pour mon défi. Il est déjà bien assez difficile ainsi.

C'est dans mes pensées que je monte dans le train et que je me dirige dans un compartiment. Une fois installé, je sens que le trajet va être très long:

-Non mais pourquoi fallait-il que Grangie, Potty et la Belette reviennent cette année? Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre une année sabbatique non? Dit Drago en râlant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle revienne elle, avec ces grands airs. Elle m'énerve déjà!

-Elle n'a encore rien fait, dis-je, en essayant de le calmer.

-Elle n'a encore rien fait? Dit-il en s'énervant. Le fait de revenir à Poudlard est déjà bien assez pour que je m'énerve. On accepte vraiment n'importe qui dans cette école.

-Je pensais que tu t'en foutais de cette histoire de sang, dis-je dans une nouvelle tentative pour le calmer.

-Je m'en fous de son sang. C'est elle qui m'énerve totalement!

-Mais, il faut quand même reconnaître qu'elle a beaucoup changé. Dis-je pour savoir ce qu'il pense d'elle physiquement.

-Je trouve qu'elle est toujours aussi moche. Ses cheveux ne ressemblent à rien, elle s'habille comme une grand-mère. Elle est inintéressante. Dit-il sincèrement.

Je dois le rendre amoureux d'elle? Comment vais-je faire? Surtout qu'il ne semble pas l'avoir réellement regardé. Elle est loin d'être moche. Bon d'accord, ces cheveux ressemblent plus à un balai qu'autre chose. Mais elle n'est pas laide du tout. Je vais devoir lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

À peine ai-je voulu ouvrir la bouche que Pansy me devança:

-Bon, ce n'est pas que votre conversation est barbante, mais elle l'est. Drago tu viens, on doit aller dans le compartiment des préfets.

-Oui tu as raison. Dit-il

-J'ai toujours raison, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Fais gaffe Pansy, tu ressembles de plus en plus à Blaise, dit Théo sans relever les yeux de son livre.

-Hey! Dis-je pour me défendre.

-N'importe quoi! Dit-elle mal à l'aise. Viens Drago, on y va!

A ces mots, ils se lèvent et quittent le compartiment. Mais c'est quoi ça? Pansy et Théo? Lorsque j'aurai du temps libre, j'irai lui parler. Elle me cache quelque chose.

-Ce n'est pas gagné, dit Théo en daignant quitter son livre.

-Sans blague, dis-je sarcastique.

-Je suis sûr que tu feras fureur avec Ron. Dit-il avec un grand sourire avant de se replonger dans son livre.

-Très drôle! Tu feras moins le malin quand tu devras faire mes devoirs.

Bon, je suis fichu. Comment pourrais-je les rendre amoureux alors qu'il semble vraiment la détester. Peut-être trouverais-je la solution dans mon magazine de Quiditch.

Après une heure, je dois reconnaître que je n'ai absolument rien trouvé dans mon catalogue. Par contre, je sais quel balai je vais m'acheter lors de ma prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Alors que j'allais me replonger dans mon catalogue, une furie entra dans la cabine. Enfin non, il s'agit seulement de Drago.

-Non, mais je n'y crois pas. Il faut en plus qu'elle soit préfète en chef. On veut ma mort c'est sur et certain! J'ai pourtant été jugé innocent, alors pourquoi Merlin m'en veut-il autant? Dit Drago en criant presque.

Je sais très bien que ça ne sert à rien de répliquer quand Monsieur est dans cet état. Je fixe alors Pansy qui entre juste après lui.

-Granger a été nommée préfète en chef, dit-elle comme si ça expliquait tout.

-C'est pour ça que tu râles? Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, dis-je en essayant de la calmer.

-Pas grave, PAS GRAVE? Ce n'est pas toi qui vas devoir rester avec elle durant les rondes! Dit Drago vraiment énervé.** (1)**

-Oh, mais, cela te permettra d'apprendre à la connaître. Dis-je en regrettant immédiatement mes paroles.

-Tu penses que j'ai vraiment envie d'apprendre à la connaître? J'ai franchement mieux à faire. Non, mais tu es tombé sur la tête Blaise? Dit-il mi-énervé mi-étonné d'une telle idée.

J'ai décidé de ne pas répliquer pour lui permettre de se calmer. Durant ce temps, Pansy nous raconta ce qu'elle avait fait durant ces derniers jours de vacances. Pas que ce n'était pas intéressant, mais je me foutais un peu de savoir que la robe qu'elle voulait n'était pas disponible dans sa taille et qu'elle avait fait une scène pour avoir celle qui était disponible dans l'arrière-boutique alors que la caissière l'avait déjà réservée pour elle.

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi Drago a-t-il été nommé préfet-en-chef? Surtout après son implication dans la mort de Dumby. Parce que malgré les apparences, Drago faisait bien son travail en tant que Préfet. C'est normal que vous en doutiez, mais c'est la réalité. Il est toujours à l'heure pour effectuer les rondes. Par contre, il est vrai qu'il abuse de temps en temps de ses fonctions. Selon moi, cette nomination a été faite dans l'idée d'essayer d'enterrer définitivement la hache de guerre entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Pari impossible vous dites? Pensez donc à mon pari.

Autant attaquer directement la mission GEDUPUV: Granger Et Drago Unis Pour La Vie. Il faut vraiment que je trouve un autre nom pour ce pari...

-Drago, tu as une copine pour le moment? Dis-je d'un ton neutre.

-Quoi? Dit-il étonné de cette question. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

Alors que j'allais répondre, Théo commence à rigoler. Il ne va quand même pas ruiner mes tentatives de regroupement d'informations quand même?!

-Désolé, dit-il en relevant la tête de son livre, je lisais, un passage marrant. Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer ensuite.

Et il retomba le nez dans son ouvrage.

-Donc, tu as une copine? Dis-je sans faire attention à l'intervention de Théo

-Depuis quand ça t'intéresse?

Olala, vite Blaise, fait marcher ton magnifique cerveau et trouve une raison valable.

-C'est juste pour voir qui est libre. Je ne voudrais pas qu'une fille tombe amoureuse de moi alors que tu aurais des vues sur elle.

Ahah, je suis parfait. Je me demande où je vais chercher des choses pareilles. Je suis parfait.

-Ça ne t'a jamais dérangé avant. Dit-il avec suspicion.

-J'ai changé, tu sais. J'ai décidé de ne plus prendre les copines de mes amis. Dis-je dans un ton qui semble convaincant.

-D'accord si tu le dis. Dit-il simplement.

-Et donc? Dis-je en insistant.

-Je dois bien reconnaître que Lisa Turpin chez les Serdaigle est pas mal du tout. Dit-il avec un sourire typique Drago.

Et merde, bon je devais m'en douter. Je vais devoir me débarrasser d'elle. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de choses à gérer ainsi pour ce fichu pari. Et Théo qui sourit bêtement. Je vais lui faire avaler son sourire moi!

Il faut que je continue mon enquête. Hormis le fait que Turpin lui plait, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur ces goûts. Toutes ces précédentes conquêtes étaient différentes. Le plus simple est d'y aller franco. On verra bien...

-Dis Drago, tu cherches quoi chez une fille?

A ces mots, Théo croule de rire.

-Désolez, passage vraiment drôle. Dit-il en se calmant.

-Non, mais tu as bu Blaise?

-Non, non du tout. C'était juste pour savoir. Je suis curieux. Je me demandais quel type de filles t'intéresse, car je n'arrive pas à me décider. Il y a tellement de filles. Je pense être prêt pour me ranger avec une fille et je ne sais pas laquelle serait parfaite pour moi. Dis-je en essayant de sortir de cette situation dans laquelle je m'étais moi-même fourré.

-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Théo? Pourquoi tu me saoules avec tes questions bizarres? Demande Drago perdu.

-Parce que je pense qu'il a un penchant pour les hommes, dis-je doucement.

-Quoi? Non, mais Blaise tu fais chier, j'aime les femmes!

Bien sûr que je sais qu'il aime les femmes mais c'est ma vengeance personnelle pour ce stupide défi. Quoiqu'en voyant la tête décomposée de Pansy, je n'aurai pas dû dire ça. Tant pis.

-Si tu le dis... Bon j'espère que dans deux minutes tu ne vas pas me demander comment j'embrasse, pour pouvoir te perfectionner. Dit Drago d'un ton fatigué.

-Non, pourquoi, tu as une méthode made in Malefoy pour embrasser? Dis-je intéressé

C'était terminé, Théo était littéralement mort de rire. Pansy commence tout doucement à bouger à nouveau, mais elle fixe toujours Théo. Drago, lui semble littéralement las de cette conversation.

C'est ainsi que nous passons le temps restant avant notre arrivée, à parler de tout et de rien. Sans revenir sur notre conversation. Il faudra que je trouve un autre moyen pour obtenir des informations.

Maintenant que j'ai su quérir de super informations sur Drago, ironie bonjour. Enfin, je sais au moins qu'il a quelqu'un en vue.

Je dois trouver un moyen d'approcher Granger pour obtenir des informations.

-Nous ferions mieux de nous changer, le train arrive. Dit Théo en rangeant son livre.

Une fois descendu du train, je trouve le meilleur moyen pour pouvoir obtenir des informations sur Grangie: les calèches. Je dois juste faire en sorte de pouvoir rester avec elle pour faire le trajet.

-Prenez la calèche sans moi, j'ai oublié un truc dans le train. Dis-je en me retournant et en faisant mine d'aller vers le train.

Une fois éloigné d'eux, je cherche une solution pour l'éloigner de ses amis. Merde comment faire, elle ne s'en éloigne jamais. Sauf pour aller à la Bibliothèque. Mais il n'y a pas de Bibliothèque ici. Pourquoi il n'y en a pas?

Allez, cherche Blaise, c'est toi le meilleur tu vas trouver... Vite, elle va monter dans la calèche...

-Granger! Dis-je en criant. Attends, McGonagall m'a donné un mot pour toi.

-Ne l'écoute pas Hermione, dit Potty.

-Oui, dit la belette, ça doit être un piège!

Merde, Potty et Weaslaid peuvent lire dans mes pensées ou quoi?

-Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi. La guerre est finie, et cette querelle de maisons également. Dit-elle pour couper court à la conversation. Allez dans la calèche sans moi, je vous rejoins à l'école.

Alors que Potter allait répliquer, Granger lui coupe la parole:

-Ca va aller Harry, montez dans cette calèche! Tu empêches les autres élèves de passer. Dit-elle

C'est à contrecœur qu'Harry et Ron montent dans la calèche suivie de ces autres « amis ».

Granger arrive vers moi. Et me dit simplement:

-C'est quoi ce mot?

-Euh... Fut tout ce que j'arrive à dire.

Merde, vite trouve quelque chose. Faut vraiment que j'arrête de me mettre dans de telles situations.

-En fait, il n'y a pas de mot, je voulais te féliciter pour ton poste de préfète en chef. Dis-je avec un sourire qui me semble sincère.

Je suis un génie. Je devrais me construire une statue à mon effigie!

-Euh merci, dit-elle en doutant de ma sincérité. Mais tu m'as empêché de prendre la calèche avec mes amis uniquement pour me dire ça. Pourquoi?

-Je ne voulais pas le faire devant tes amis. Pense à mon honneur.

-D'accord. Bon on ferait mieux d'aller dans une calèche avant qu'il n'y en ait plus.

A ces mots, nous nous dirigeons vers la dernière calèche disponible. Nous sommes seuls dedans. C'est le moment idéal pour attaquer:

-Dis Granger, c'est quoi ton type d'homme?

* * *

**(1) Tout d'abord, je tiens à parler d'un point: Dans les livres il n'a jamais été mentionnés que les préfets en chefs devaient partager un appartement. J'ai fait des recherches et rien ne le mentionne. J'ai donc décidé de ne pas faire un appartement spécifique pour eux. (J'avoue en avoir un peu marre de cette idée. J'ai lu beaucoup trop de Fiction avec ça dernièrement...) **

**Si vous voulez aider Blaise. Aidez le à trouver un nom pour sa mission. Parce que GEDUPUV, c'est nul =p Ahah =D**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. **


	3. Chapitre 2: Merlin, aide-moi!

**Coucou, je sais que c'est totalement impardonnable de vous avoir fait attendre aussi looooooooongtemps pour ce chapitre. J'étais vraiment fort occupée, et j'ai eu un manque de motivation. Mais me revoici avec ce chapitre, qui je l'espère va vous plaire =) (Ps: je tiens à vous assurer que je terminerais cette histoire, je ne sais pas dans combien de temps, mais il y aura une fin. Même que je la connais déjà et j'en rigole à chaque fois ^^)**

**Encore merci pour toutes les Reviews et Follows. **

**Bonne lecture. Et je vous retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre. **

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Merlin, Aide-moi! **

-Dis Granger, c'est quoi ton type d'homme? Demandais-je simplement.

-Je.. Quoi? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Dit-elle un peu perdue.

Oh tout simplement parce que je dois faire en sorte que tu tombes amoureuse de Drago. Du coup j'apprends à te connaître pour que mes plans diaboliques puissent être mis en œuvre... Mouhaha rire diabolique.. Enfin non, c'est peut-être de trop ça.

-Eh bien, pour être honnête avec toi dis-je avec un grand sérieux, je me remets en question depuis la fin de la guerre. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que les filles cherchent chez un homme, afin de mieux correspondre aux attentes des personnes. Et comme tu ressembles un peu à une fille, je...

-Pardon? Dit-elle en s'énervant, je ressemble un peu à une fille?

Pourquoi faut-il que je tombe sur la seule fille qui fait réellement attention à ce que je dis. Tu ne peux pas tout simplement fondre pour mon regard et me dire tout ce que je désir? Théo, je te déteste de l'avoir choisi elle!

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire dis-je pour essayer de rattraper la situation. Bien sur que tu es une fille. Je veux dire que ça se voit, même si c'est caché.

-Je vais... Commence t-elle à dire.

-Non, reste assisse s'il te plait, tu ne voudrais pas abimer mon magnifique visage? Et puis, Tu as vu, j'ai utilisé une formule de politesse. Dis-je avec un grand sourire, comme si, ça permettait de tout pardonner.

Non mais qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire quand même. Note à moi-même: Tuer, massacrer, torturer Théo.

-Très bien, je reste là. Dit-elle tout en me fixant.

-Donc comme je disais, je voudrais juste savoir ce que vous les femmes, vous recherchez chez les hommes. Dis-je en insistant bien sur le mot « Femme ».

-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Parkinson? Dit-elle tout en réfléchissant.

Peut-être parce que ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce que toi tu en penses. Non mais, mon avenir est entre tes mains! Alors mets-y un peu du tient!

-Pansy se moquerait de moi durant des semaines. Dis-je simplement

Jamais au grand jamais Pansy ne ferait ça, mais vous me voyez lui dire la vérité?

-Vous avez une drôle de conception de l'amitié chez les Serpentard. Dit-elle étonnée de ma réponse.

-Eh bien, comme tu le dis, nous sommes des Serpentard. Dis-je comme si, ça expliquait tout. Tu accepterais de me répondre et de me dire ce que tu recherches chez un homme?

Faites qu'elle le fasse, sinon, je vais chercher un Véritasérum et hop hop hop!

-Et puis, nous avons encore du temps avant d'arriver à Poudlard autant discuter. Dis-je dans une énième tentative de persuasion.

-D'accord, dit-elle tout de même très soupçonneuse. Alors, ce que je recherche chez un homme, c'est qu'il soit drôle, intelligent, affectueux et surtout fidèle.

-Intéressant, dis-je très pensif. Merci d'avoir répondu honnêtement.

-De rien, dit-elle étonnée, sans doute à cause du « merci ».

Blaise appelle Merlin. Merlin, nous avons un problème. Bon reprenons point par point:

() Drôle: En soi, Drago est drôle. Le seul problème c'est que ces blagues sont souvent faite à partir d'elle et qu'elles ne sont pas toujours des plus gentilles. Enfin, je devrais même dire jamais... Quoique la blague sur ces cheveux et le paillasson était vraiment terrible.

()Intelligent: Alors là, nous n'avons aucun problème. Même si, ça me tue de l'admettre, Drago est presque aussi intelligent que moi. Ce qui n'est pas rien. Il ne faut pas oublier que je suis quand même meilleur que lui.

()Affectueux: Pour cet aspect, nous pourrions avoir un problème. La seule personne avec qui il montre un minimum d'affection est Pansy. Et encore, elle est obligé de lui faire le regard de chien battu durant au moins 2 minutes. Ce qui est un véritable supplice, personnellement, je ne tiens pas 15 secondes.

()Fidèle: Voilà le plus grand problème. N'ayant jamais eu de véritable petite amie.( Je veux dire par là, qu'il ne les garde jamais, ce ne ne sont jamais que des passes-temps.) Il n'a jamais vraiment considéré le fait d'être fidèle comme important. Je me demande même s'il connait ce concept

Enfin, ce qui me rassure dans cette liste, c'est que l'on peut définitivement supprimer Weslaid de ces prétendants. Jamais au grand jamais, celui-ci n'entre dans la catégorie intelligent.

D'ailleurs en pensant à lui. Non, je ne pensais pas vraiment à lui! Enfin si, grâce à ma déduction, je le supprime des gens à abattre. Non je plaisante, jamais je ne tuerai pour cette mission. Quoi que... Je devrais y réfléchir à nouveau à ce point-là ainsi, pas de déclaration à faire si je perds. Mais bon, en même temps, jamais je ne perdrais.

Pour en revenir à ce qui est vraiment important là, c'est de savoir si oui ou non elle a quelqu'un en vue. Le plus simple serait de lui demander. Je n'ai rien à perdre, hormis mon honneur et ma fierté. Merlin, j'ai vraiment tout à perdre dans cette histoire!

-Dis moi Granger, tu as quelqu'un en vue pour le moment? Ne vas pas croire que tu m'intéresse, tu n'es pas mon genre de personne.

-Ton genre de personne dit-elle avec un sourire.

Pourquoi elle sourit, il n'y a pas de quoi sourire avec ma réplique. Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il y a de drôle. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai pu dire de travers? Bon, ce n'est pas grave, il faut absolument que je sache avant que l'on arrive à l'école.

-Alors? Dis-je en insistant.

D'un coup, son visage change pour passer de l'amusement à l'agacement, puis à la colère. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait?

-J'ignore à quoi tu joues, mais ça ne me plait pas du tout. Dit-elle en me fixant méchamment. Je pensais que tu avais changé lorsque tu es venu me trouver. Mais non, je suis certaine que tu fais tout ça pour te moquer de moi. Dès que l'on sera arrivé à l'école, tu vas vite courir dans les jambes de Malefoy pour tout lui raconter?

Mais c'est quoi son problème? Je suis tombé sur la pire des filles! Non mais, je ne vais pas me laisser faire. J'ai tout de même un peu d'honneur à garder!

-Je pensais que tu avais également changé dis-je avec amertume. Que toute cette guerre entre maison était terminée comme tu l'as si bien dit à tes amis. Mais je vois que tu gardes toujours autant les mêmes aprioris sur nous. J'essaie juste d'enterrer la hache de guerre, mais je vois que tu n'es pas prête. Je voulais juste être gentil et de m'intéresser à toi. Et explique moi bien quand je t'ai insulté au cours de nos études?

-Euh, fut tout ce qu'elle arrive à dire.

Au moins, je lui ai cloué le bec: Blaise 1 Granger 0. Non mais.. Je fais des efforts pour rester poli et m'intéresser à elle et voilà comment elle me remercie. Bon d'accord, je fais tout ça par intérêt, mais quand même! Elle fait preuve de mauvaise foi!

-Très bien, nous allons arriver à l'école. Dis-je sans la regarder.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous sommes enfin arrivé à l'école. Sans un mot, je me dirige vers le fond de la calèche pour en sortir.

-Attends, dit-elle pour me retenir. Je suis désolée. J'ai cru que tu me demandais tout ça uniquement pour te moquer de moi, et j'ignore si c'est le cas ou non. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, la guerre a laissé chez chacun d'entre nous des séquelles. Je veux bien faire un effort. Pour te répondre, non je n'ai personne en vue pour le moment. Dit-elle en rougissant.

Je me retourne, la regarde et je lui fais un sourire honnête.

-Merci, dis-je simplement. Nous ferrions mieux d'aller à l'école.

Je remercie un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps...

C'est en silence que nous nous dirigeons vers l'école. A ce moment précis, je me dis que j'avance bien dans mon pari. Certes, je n'ai pas réussi ce qui est le plus important, un rapprochement entre eux. Mais au moins, j'ai réussi à me rapprocher d'elle. Cela me sera plus facilitera la tâche dans le futur.

Une fois près de la grande salle, nous nous dirigeons chacun vers notre table. A peine me suis-je assis qu'une personne m'agresse. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait à merlin pour mériter ça?

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Granger? Pourquoi es-tu entré dans la grande salle avec? Me demande Drago énervé. Ne me dis surtout pas que tu pactises avec elle?

-On dirait que tu parle de Lucifer... commençais-je à dire

-Pourquoi mêles-tu le père de Drago à cette conversation? Demanda Pansy qui de toute évidence écoutait juste à moitié.

-Hein? Mais de quoi tu parles dis-je tout en réfléchissant. Oooh, Pansy, je parlais de Lucifer, pas de Lucius. Quoi qu'on pourrait effectivement les confondre, mais là n'est pas la question. Arrête de me regarder ainsi Drago tu sais que ton père n'est pas un ange.

Avec un peu de chance il est énervé par mon lien entre Lucifer et son père. Il a sans doute enfin oublié mon entrée avec Granger.

-Bon passons la conversation sur mon père, et reviens-en à ma question. Dit-il tout en me fixant.

Par le caleçon de merlin, je suis maudit! D'ailleurs, je me demande si Merlin portait des caleçons... Ca existait déjà à son époque? Faudrait que je me renseigne!

-Eh bien, je me suis retrouvé dans la même calèche qu'elle. Dis-je comme si, ça expliquait tout.

Avant que Drago ne puisse répondre, la vieille McGo se lève pour prononcer son discours. Rien que pour ça, à son prochain cours, j'écouterais attentivement les 20, enfin non les 10 première minutes!

-... et je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves.

Bon, j'avais dit que je ferais attention à son prochain cours, pas à ce discours... Bon je vais quand même essayé d'écouter ce qu'elle dit.

-... sont interdits.

Quoi qu'est ce qui est interdit?

-... vous trouverez la liste de tout ce qui est interdit dans le bureau de Rusard.

Oh, donc on trouvera la liste de tout ce qui est intéressant de faire dans le bureau. D'accord c'est noté. Bon mon petit Blaisounet, écoute ce qu'elle dit!

-...pour terminer..

Quoi c'est déjà la fin?

-... présenter les deux nouveaux préfets-en-chefs: Mademoiselle Hermione Granger...

Dès lors, il eu des grands applaudissements dans les trois autres tables. Je jette un œil à Drago, celui-ci fixe Granger, d'un de ces regards qui pourrait tuer s'il était une arme.

-...et monsieur Drago Malefoy...

Directement, les autres tables arrêtent d'applaudir. Il n'y a que la notre qui applaudit. Je regarde Drago, celui-ci ne fixe plus Granger. Lorsque je tourne ma tête vers celle-ci, je la vois regarder méchamment Drago.

-...je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Et vous voulez que je les mettent ensemble? Bon soyons un peu plus positif. Je ne pourrais pas être au plus bas dans leur relation. Enfin leur non-relation. Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, je dois être à ...

-Comment cette harpie ose-elle associer mon nom à celui de Granger?! Dit Drago avec colère.

Merci Drago de me confirmer ce que je pensais. Nous nous situons à 0.

-Drago, tu as été voir le match des Canons de Chudley contre les Harpies de Holyhead? Demande Théo, tout en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Venait-il volontairement de m'aider dans ma mission en le détourant de sa haine envers Grangie? C'est le seul sujet de conversation qui intéresse totalement Drago.

-Oui, dit-il toujours en colère.

-Et c'est vrai que l'attrapeur a effectué une Feinte de Wronski ? Demande Théo avec beaucoup d'intérêts.

Théo a beau l'air d'être un petit intello, il est passionné de Quiditch.

C'est ainsi que nous nous plongeons dans une conversation rivée sur ce sport. Etonnament, Pansy ne participe pas à cette conversation. Elle qui d'habitude, nous arrête toutes les 2 minutes pour nous dire à quel point un tel joueur ou un tel est vraiment suuuper mignon. Tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est jeter de temps en temps un coup d'œil à Théo.

Elle est vraiment de plus en plus bizarre. Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui prend. Ah moins que … NON, pas possible! Elle vient enfin de comprendre que le Quiditch est une conversation d'homme! Je suis soulagé d'avoir enfin trouvé ce qui l'a tracasse.

Lorsque notre souper est terminé, nous allons dans notre dortoir. Tout en continuant notre conversation sur le Quiditch. Par chance, nous ne croisons pas Grangie et compagnie. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retrouver en négatif sur leur échelle de relation ce soir.

-Bon, je vais me coucher. J'ai besoin de me reposer. Ce voyage avec vous était épuisant. Dis-je tout en faisant mine de bailler.

-Oui, je comprends totalement ce que tu veux dire, réponds théo, tout en me faisant un grand sourire. Bonne chance, enfin je voulais dire, bonne nuit.

-C'est ça, salut! Dis-je faussement vexé de son sous-entendu.

Je monte dans ma chambre. Je file directement sous la douche. Cela me permettra de réfléchir. Comme si je ne l'avais pas assez fait ces derniers temps!

Bon concrètement, où en suis-je dans ma mission. Par rapport à l'échelle DG (Drago-Granger), nous sommes à 0. La seule solution qui s'offre à moi, est de les soumettre au sortilège d'impéro. Ainsi, ils « sortent » ensemble, et puis pouf j'ai gagné. Suuuuuuuuuuuuuper j'ai trouvé.

Ah oui mais non, si j'utilise ce sortilège, le ministère va le découvrir, et je risque d'avoir des problèmes. Et je ne pense pas que Drago se laissera influencer aussi facilement par ce sortilège.

Moi, le grand, le magnifique, l'intelligent, le majestueux, Blaise Zabini commence à être à cours d'idées. Si seulement, quelqu'un pouvait faire en sorte de m'aider.

Et mais, rien ne m'en empêche! Quelle est la personne la mieux placée pour m'aider... Je pense que pour commencer je vais demander à Pansy, je trouverais peut-être mieux après...

Je sors précipitamment de la douche, pour aller prévenir Pansy. C'est alors que je glisse et fini les fesses à terre...

C'est certains... Cette mission aura ma peau!

-Aie ça fait mal...Quelqu'un pour me faire un massage aux fesses? Dis-je avec souffrance

-Quoi? Dis une voix derrière la porte...

* * *

**Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre... Pauvre petit Blaise.. Quelqu'un voudrait lui faire un massage? ^^ **

**Sinon, je pense qu'il faut bien se l'avouer que malgré tout, il n'est pas très fin... Que pensez-vous de sa déduction par rapport au comportement de Pansy? **

**Et quel est le « genre de personne » de Blaise? =D**

**Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Et à très bientôt =)**


End file.
